


Family

by Do_not_careissa



Series: Star Sapphire Jason [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angry Dick Grayson, Boundaries, Broken Families, Difficult Decisions, Family Feels, Family Issues, Guy's singing, Hurt Dick Grayson, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, Protective Kyle Rayner, Red Lantern Dick Grayson, Star Sapphire Jason Todd, working through issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_not_careissa/pseuds/Do_not_careissa
Summary: With Dick away from the Red Lanterns Jason can breath easier, at least a little anyway. There's still the matter of getting him to the Blue Lanterns that they have to worry about, but before they can do that there are still a few loose ends Jason needs to tie up back on Earth.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Guy Gardner/Hal Jordan, Hal Jordan & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Jason Todd
Series: Star Sapphire Jason [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632121
Comments: 25
Kudos: 400





	Family

“Hi Mom.” 

The greeting went unanswered, just as it always did. It didn’t matter if it was day or night, sun or rain or snow, he never got a response. The wind might pick up, the rain might begin to fall a little harder, but the headstone before him never answered, and the voice of his long dead mother never returned the greeting. 

“I know I haven’t been around lately. I missed your birthday, didn’t I? Missed Christmas too, Christmas and New Year’s and Thanksgiving, even Halloween I suppose. You remember that time, I think I was six, right? When you and Ms. Gomez from upstairs made me that pirate costume? That was a good year.” 

The cemetery was empty around him, not a soul in sight. It was the middle of the night, so he wasn’t surprised. He wasn’t even supposed to be here, no one was, but open hours never stopped him from seeing her before, they surely wouldn’t now. 

Crouching down, he sat face to face with the headstone, Catherine’s name staring right back at him. “I made some friends while I’ve been away, you always said I needed more of those. And you could say I made a new family too I guess.” He looked down at the flowers in his hands, at the roses and lilies and carnations he’d picked specifically for her just as he did every year. “I already told you about Talia, how she found me after I came back, how she helped me and kept me from going off the deep end and all that. I told you she’d never replace you. That’s still true mom, I don’t want you to think it’s not. But you’ve been gone for so long now. I can hardly remember what you looked like, much less what your voice sounded like.” 

The stone stared back at him, solid and unyielding in it’s presence. It may have been the headstone of a poor woman, but it stood like a cement wall.

“I still miss you. Sometimes something will happen and I’ll remember when you tried to comfort me, arms around me and all that, and I’ll want it so much, but that’s not going to happen, not for a long time anyway. But those thoughts and feelings, they’ve been going away lately. I think, I think it’s time I let it happen, that I stop holding onto the past.” He put the flowers down, arranging them just right so the April winds wouldn’t blow them away. “I still love you Mom, I’ll always love you. I’m sure you love me too right?”

The headstone didn’t answer.

He chuckled, eyes hazy with tears. “I finally found someone too, while I’ve been away. You always said I’d find a nice girl to take home and live happily ever after with. Well, Kyle’s definitely not a girl, but I think I might be able to make something with him, to maybe even get that happily ever after. I don’t know, maybe I’m over thinking it, I’m just rushing into things in my head, we’ve only been together for a little over a month now. Maybe I’m just assuming we’re more secure than we are, it’s that misplaced confidence in a new relationship or whatever, but I think we can make it.” He paused, teeth sinking into his lip as he ran his hand over the cold letters. “After we talk anyway. He found out about what happened with, well you know. And I kind of joked about my death earlier too. He didn’t really take either that well, not that I can blame him really. I’d probably feel the same if I found out something like that happened to him.

“He’s so sweet mom, so kind and brave. With him and the rest of my…my new family, they make me feel whole again, like I really matter. It feels like I actually got a second chance when I came back.” He smiled at the stone, reaching up to rub his tired eyes. “I don’t know when I’ll be back, or if I’ll be back. I’ve been in space for the past eight months, can you believe that? Me, in space. It’s so cool up there, so many different planets and aliens and cultures. It’s all so amazing. You’d love it.” 

The grass beneath his knees crunched as he shifted, the cold stone before him waiting for him to continue. His eyes flickered down, his resolve wavering. “I don’t know what to do about Bruce though. He… you know. Things haven’t been that great between us for a while. This thing with me in space, with me moving on with a new family, I don’t know how it could possibly go with him around. He doesn’t really care about me, you know that, only really cares when I can help him, but he still acts like he has a claim on me or something. He won’t treat me like I’m his son, he won’t even call me his son except when it’s convenient for him or when he wants something. I don’t know what to do mom. There’s already animosity between him and the Lanterns, when he finds out about everything, I just, I’m worried about he might do.” 

His fingers ran over the dewy grass beneath him, tugging at a few strands. That was the big thing for him, wasn’t it? For how little Bruce was a part of his life the man still somehow managed to remain present enough to leave him genuinely concerned for his actions. The man was obsessed with control in every way, no matter how big or small. Considering how much sway he had within the Justice League and of course his control within Gotham and even beyond with his money and status as Bruce Wayne, Jason had every right to be worried about what he could do in this situation. There was always the possibility that things had changed since he left, but he sincerely doubted it, especially after seeing the state Dick was in. If Bruce had actually changed, changed for the better, Dick wouldn’t have been so high strung, in so much pain. While he wouldn’t have been happy with the Joker’s revelation, Jason was sure his reaction wouldn’t have been nearly so lethal.

He lifted his hand again, kissing his fingers before pressing them to the cold stone. Lifting himself to his feet, he took one final look down at the headstone for Catherine Todd. “I should get going, let you get back to your beauty sleep. I love you Mom. I’ll see you later,” he promised before turning and walking towards the front of the cemetery. 

Jason couldn’t remember the last time he’d ever seen anyone in this cemetery, let alone this section. The poor man’s graves, that’s what these were, the plots meant for those who couldn’t afford their own funeral, who either died without a family or whose family had no way of managing the costs. These graves, it was so rare to see anything with them. No flowers, no gifts, no nothing to show that these people were remembered. Then again, looking out into the full graveyard it seemed that was a universal truth amongst most of the individuals dwelling here. At some point there’d be no one left to remember you. Either everyone that knew you died too, or they just forgot about you.

He didn’t know how to feel about that.

In the distance he could see a familiar headstone, could see the angel crying over the empty plot it protected. He was tempted to go, tempted to once again see the proof of his former mortality, of his death. He decided against it, instead moving towards the gate. That angel and her grave, they were both empty and for good reason. There was no sense in reconnecting, they weren’t long last friends, they were acquaintances at best. A reminder of where he’d been, of where he’d likely return one day.

The trek back to his old apartment was a long but familiar one. He could fly there, sure, but in a way that felt like cheating, like he’d miss something if he did that. He’d already taken the time to drop by his old haunts, to check in with his people and ensure everything was running smoothly, to check in on the kids down in the orphanages and shelters and homes like he always did. Roy, bless his heart, had taken it upon himself to keep his channels in working order. If anything he’d somehow managed to improve them. Jason would need to siphon him more money before he left, set up a better wire transfer for the guy. It’s not like Jason was using the money anyway, whatever wasn’t put into his men’s pockets or into different relief efforts in Gotham was just sitting around waiting to be spent. The least he could do was send it to Roy, maybe let him know of that little college fund he’d started for Lian. Yeah, he'd have time in the morning before they left, he could do that. 

His path took him by a few more spots, a few more people to check in with. The workings girls and boys all recognized him, just as they always did. A few wanted to know where he’d been, some lamenting how they thought someone had finally thrown him in the bay. They didn’t believe the truth, but really he wasn’t surprised. This was the shitty side of Gotham, no one got out. Even if they did they usually couldn’t get out of the city, its claws dug too deep to ever let you go. The idea of one of their own making it out, to not only make it out of the city but off the planet, it was way too far fetched, even for them. He could show them, he knew, but that just took the fun out of it. He’d let them think what they wanted. It was no skin off his back. 

The apartment was messier than he’d left it, though with two children, one being a grown ass man named Roy Harper, he’d be surprised if it wasn’t. Lian's drawings lined the fridge, her latest math test displayed for everyone to see. Moving through the apartment revealed her toys, Roy’s inventions, his own supplies. Pulling a pistol from the hidden space in his bookcase, he held it loosely in his hand, eyes studying the weapon. It felt foreign now, after so long of not holding a gun and not pulling a trigger. For the first time in years, the pistol didn’t feel like it belonged in his hand anymore. This was the first time he could remember holding a pistol and not feeling a sense of satisfaction in its acquisition. Maybe it was because it was no longer necessary, just like the knives lying within reach. They were no longer his only options for weapons, his only option for protection and keeping people safe. Maybe it’s because he’d gone so long without killing someone, without needing to coat his hands in blood to protect the people and the city he cared about. Maybe that was it. Guns and knives, they paled in comparison to his ring. 

Moving into his old bedroom he found Roy had modified it, the sheets a different color, the room a different layout. There were more pictures now too, so many more pictures. Picking one up he found himself looking into his own face, with Roy and Kori beside him and Lian on his shoulders. They were back on their island, the setting sun behind them. He couldn’t even remember when they took this one, Kori’s love for memories causing them to take far too many for him to remember. Speaking of Kori, were she and Roy still together? Or did they split again? He knew she still had feelings for Dick, that much was obvious, but he knew she’d also grown fond of Roy, that they’d settled into a rhythm. Friends with benefits didn’t quite fit what he saw when they were together, but he didn’t want to assume anything either. Then again, Kori never seemed held down by things like monogamy. So long as all parties were down so was she. She’d brought up threesomes before, maybe she got Roy and Dick to…

Did he really want to think about his best friends' sex life right now? Especially if it possibly included the guy that was supposed to be his older brother? And especially if it probably included the bed he was about to sleep on?

He shook his head, beginning the work of undressing so he could catch some shut eye. He had a few things to do still, things he needed to do, people he needed to see, before they left for the Blue Lanterns, but things that had to wait for the morning. Sleep needed to come first.

* * *

Wayne Manor always felt empty to Jason. It had felt that way the first time he’d entered the estate, it felt that way after he’d grown to call the building home and the residents within family. It felt empty even when it was full, even when the whole family was within its walls, or guests danced and mingled in the ballroom. It was almost like something was missing, as though for how many people were present physically they were never so mentally. If anything it felt worse during those times, like Jason was in his own bubble of emptiness and isolation, separated from anyone who could possibly change that. 

Today it felt worse. The Manor had a dour atmosphere most days, it was to be expected. A residence couldn’t house the kind of individuals Wayne Manor housed, couldn’t contain the traumas and suffering that this place contained, without losing its pep and cheer. The younger bats had tried to change that of course, Stephanie and Cass decorating for holidays, Alfred changing the lights and curtains every so often in an attempt to improve the estate’s atmosphere, Dick playing music as loud as he could to keep everyone out of their own heads and the thoughts and memories that resided there. Jason had hardly set foot in the Manor proper in the last three years, only entering a small handful of times, but he could remember all of it, watching as the others tried their very hardest to cover the darkness that this house exuded. It was exhausting just to watch.

He could only imagine how much worse it got the longer one lived there. Thanks to his death he’d lived there for only a few small years, long enough to care for the residence as his home but not enough to feel particularly attached to it. He couldn’t imagine how much stronger the hold was on Bruce, who had lived there since birth, whose very name was attached to it. It was like a shadow that one couldn’t escape, not without a fight. 

And then there was Alfred, Alfred who had turned from faithful servant to father figure in the span of a night, who likely went from seeing the Manor sparingly to seeing it for the vast majority of his days. What did this place represent for him? A symbol of the family he’d helped to cultivate? A reminder of the friends he’d lost? For how beautiful the manor could be, it stood as a landmark to generations of pain built upon one another, each fueling the next. 

Jason sometimes wondered if there was a supernatural reason for it, some kind of entity siphoning off the suffering of the inhabitants. For all his time with the All Caste his abilities to sense or see such things were limited at best, if not nonexistent. Roy once joked to him about how cool it would have been to come back from the dead and been able to see the ghosts and spirits that still roamed the Earth. He had to disagree. He saw enough ghosts in the living, he didn’t need the dead on top of that.

The kitchen was as he remembered it, large and open and ready to be used, everything still where Alfred had instructed him to place them years ago. Grocery runs had been one of those things they’d shared, a way for the two to bond over things Bruce had no clue about. It brought a smile to his face just as it always did, the image of Alfred’s confused expression the first time he asked to go flashing through his mind. What young lad in his right mind wanted to go grocery shopping? Surely he had better things to do? 

He opened the cupboards, pulling out the necessary ingredients and tools. It was early, but if he knew anything about Alfred it was that the man was punctual, even when he had no one to be punctual for. It was his way of ensuring normalcy, of keeping himself in control even when the world was falling apart around him. It was his way of assuring the younger bats that for how much things might be changing around them, that for whatever issues they’re having with Bruce or the each other, Alfred wasn’t going to change on them. They had at least one constant in their lives. 

It didn’t take long for the patter of wary feet to be heard approaching. Whether it be the sounds of someone entering the home and using the kitchen that alerted him or the smells emanating from the stovetop Jason didn’t know, but he didn’t really think it mattered much. 

Alfred stopped at the edge of the doorway, his sudden inhalation hard to miss even with the sizzling happening in front of them. It took a few more minutes for Alfred to finally move forward, for his long fingers to rest on Jason’s forearm as he said, “Master Jason?”

He turned the burner off, moving the skillet away. Turning to the old man, he offered a small smile, his hand covering the one on his forearm. “Alfred.”

Alfred pulled him into a hug, his thin frame doing as much as it could to hold him close. Jason went easily, leaning down into the hold as much as he could while Alfred held tighter, his breathe coming in sharp bursts as he tried to hold himself together. Finally he pulled back, eyes wet as he patted Jason’s cheek. “I was so worried my boy. I feared I might never see you again.”

Jason shook his head. “Come on Alfie, you know me better than that. I couldn’t leave you forever.”

“I worry it is not I you would be trying to leave my boy.” He stepped back, pulling himself together as he looked down at Jason’s work. “What are we making this fine morning?”

“Breakfast,” he answered cheekily, laughing at Alfred’s huff. “Go ahead and sit down. I’m almost done.” Alfred moved to resist just as he always did. “I insist, please. I’ve already got the tea going too. Just relax, okay? I’ll have to leave again soon, I want to enjoy my time here with you.”

Alfred’s lips went taut just as they always did when he wanted to refuse but knew it’d be better if he went along with it. The time he spent with the kids were the times he cherished the most, he couldn’t refuse an offer that would make that time last longer. He moved to the small island counter across from Jason, watching as he returned to the food. It didn’t take long, not that either of them expected it to, but in this it felt as though it took too long. When every second counted, every moment felt like it was wasted. 

“How has space been treating you?” Alfred asked once Jason set his plate and tea down before him. 

“Well. I’ve gotten to see a handful of planets now. They’re all so different, each with their own cultures and ecosystems and people, it’s fascinating. I’m learning a few of the languages, the other Sapphires and Lanterns are helping so they can take me to their home planets eventually.”

“Imagine that,” Alfred chuckled. “Our little bookworm growing up and making friends. How does it feel to be popular lad?”

Jason broke out into laughter, his stomach hurting at the intensity. He wiped an eye, chuckles still falling from his lips. “I wouldn’t say popular. Just, well received.” 

“Tell me, how is it being a Star Sapphire? From what I understand they’ve only accepted women into their ranks until now.”

He leaned back, running through the names in his head, the faces with them. “Technically Kyle was accepted before, but that was when all the rings went to him so he could become the White Lantern. I think John might have had it once? And Guy mentioned he used it before, though I’m not sure if the ring chose him. But yeah, it’s only women at this point.” He took a sip of his tea, eyes closed as he decided on what to say. “It’s been interesting. I seem to have some extra difficulties the others don’t, but we can’t tell if that’s a man thing or just a me thing. But they’ve all been really supportive. There were those first few days where some of them were wary of me, but they took me in soon enough. I think they were worried I’d taken Carol’s ring or something, like I was taking her spot.”

“And have you?”

“No, not at all. It seems the Corps are all expanding their Earth numbers for some reason, maybe to compensate for how many the Green Lanterns have. So the Sapphires now have me and Carol, and the Red Lanterns…” He fell into silence, realizing where the conversation was going. They’d gotten Dick back, sure, he was currently up on the Watchtower with Guy and the others, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t a touchy subject. 

“How is he?” Alfred’s voice broke him out of his worry. He looked sad, his voice small and in pain, but he pushed on. “I heard you returned with him last night.”

“He’s…not so good. Blaming himself for everything, not really knowing what to do with himself. I’m worried.” He sucked in a breathe, held it, then released. He didn’t know how to express his concern, his fears. What he saw in the med bay the night before, the look in Dick’s eyes as he so blatantly stated he wasn’t worth saving, it had bells going off in his head. Guy assured him he was keeping a close eye on him, as were John and Hal, but he still worried. “We’ll be taking him to someone named Saint Walker, or if he and the Blue Lanterns aren’t available then the planet Mogo. They’ll at least be able to purge him of the ring’s effects, but it won’t be able to put him back in the right head space. He’ll have to do that himself.”

He felt a hand on his shoulder, firm for how thin and old it was. Looking up, he found Alfred looking right back at him, eyes old with experience. “During my time in the service we had comrades that I felt a similar concern for. They felt responsible for everything, believed anything that went wrong was because of them. I never knew what to do for those individuals. I cared for them, deeply, but my own experience could not stand up against their needs, not in our line of service.” He leaned forward, patting the shoulder his hand rested on as he voice shifted, moving from sad recollection to a swift determination. “Whatever happens my boy, I know you are doing your best. There are simply some things you aren’t equipped for, some things no one is equipped for. By going to that planet, into enemy territory and retrieving Master Richard, you’ve already gone above and beyond what should ever be expected of you in this situation. By taking him to this Saint Walker and Mogo you are going even further. Whatever happens now, whatever comes your way, know I am proud of you.”

Alfred leaned back, clasping his hands together in front of his meal as he kept his eyes trained on Jason. It seemed he was fighting back tears again, his breathing raged as he forced himself to remain unmoving.

“Thank you,” Jason whispered, eyes bouncing between Alfred and his hands, struggling to maintain eye contact. “I just, Dick he…”

“As much as I may wish Master Dick would return to us the same chipper young man he seemed to leave, I know that will not happen. I also know now that his showing of happiness may have in fact been a show to protect the family. Master Dick has been hurting, and he has been hiding it to ensure others would not be hurt in the process. While I hope he returns whole, I will be more than happy if he returns at all.” Alfred paused, his thumbs running over each other. “Master Dick is not your responsibility Master Jason. You cannot control him, and I do not expect you to try. But I understand the wish to, and the drive to help him. Just please, take care of yourself first. You cannot help him if you yourself are not well.”

“Thanks Alfie.” He reached across the counter, taking the man’s hand in his own. “You always know what to say.”

“A blatant lie but one I will accept nonetheless.” He settled back to eat again, the mood lightened once again at the joke. Jason returned to his own food, a small grin on his face. “Now,” Alfred said sometime later, “you’ve told me of your friends, has your newfound popularity given rise to, dare I say, anything else?”

Jason chuckled again, shaking his head at the sly smirk on Alfred’s face. “I guess you could say that,” he said rolling his eyes as he sipped on his tea. He returned to his food, hiding his grin behind his hand as Alfred huffed at him. 

“Well out with it! When should I be expecting the lass?”

“Definitely not a lass Alfie,” he joked.

“Oh? Do tell.”

There were many secrets held within Wayne Manor, many dark and terrifying. Most were known only by a small few, but one that was even rarer was this: for how calm and collected Alfred Pennyworth may be, for how old he might feel some days, he always felt his youngest when he was with his grandchildren.

* * *

It was a struggle to say goodbye. He’d spent far more time at the manor than he’d meant to, their talk dragging on longer than either had expected. A large part of it was likely the distance they’d shared over the past few years, the wariness on both their parts to getting too close to the other. Even after Jason got past those issues he never really got much time with Alfred prior to leaving, especially not time dedicated just to the two of them. The most they’d gotten was a few meet ups in little coffee shops with just enough time to learn of anything major happening in the other’s life, but not much more beyond that. It had never been enough time, not at all, and it was obvious how much both had hated it.

Talking to Alfred, relaying his tales of Zamaron and Oa, of Kilowog, Guy, Hal, and Carol teaching him to fly, of John teaching him about different planets and cultures, of his first mission to Dimarus and the grouchy elders there, of his trip to Xui’ta with Kyle that one could argue was their first date, his struggles with his powers, learning to control them, everything, it felt right. Alfred loved stories as much as he did, the man had worked in theater for crying out loud, of course he did. His eyes practically glowed with excitement as Jason told of the attack on Xui’ta, his constructs flitting across the table as he spoke. The man was one for drama, that was for sure, but weren’t they all?

At some point they migrated outside, Titus and Ace hot on their heels as he constructed balls for them to fetch. The dogs played together, their barks breaking through the morning silence. It was serene and oh so nice. Of course, that couldn’t last forever.

“I imagine you will need to leave soon,” Alfred said, eyes never leaving their canine companions.

Jason sighed, eyes darting to the ground. He knew he had to, that the Lanterns and Dick were probably waiting on him up on the Watchtower, but this was so nice, just him and his...

A spark of panic tore through him as he realized something. If he went through with Guy and John’s offer, if he removed Bruce as his father, then Alfred wouldn’t be his grandfather anymore, would he? If he broke his familial ties with Bruce, then he’d be breaking them with Alfred too. While he might not be a staunch believer in your family needing to be “official”, the thought of removing that connection felt wrong.

A hand on his shoulder pulled him back, Alfred’s kind eyes searching him for the cause of his sudden distress.

“What is it my boy?”

He thought over what to say, how to explain this fear. It made no sense, he knew that, but still it lingered.

“You know how I said the Lanterns have kind of taken me in? Treated me like one of their own?”

“You are worried about how Master Bruce will react?”

“That too, but I... they’ve arranged some things for me, things that would let me be legally alive again. They kind of gave me an offer to change some stuff, stuff that would remove Bruce’s claim to me as his son.”

“So you are considering changing who has parental rights to you then?” Alfred hummed, leaning back in the lawn chair. He shook his head, heaving out a sigh. “I tried to convince Master Bruce to bring you back once. I admit, I was not nearly as persistent as I should have been.” He reached over, taking Jason’s hand in his own. “Whatever you choose, I will support your decision.”

“But you wouldn’t be...” Why the hell would Alfred just blindly go along with him? Surely he’d have complaints, reservations at the very least.

“I do not need some slip of paper to know you are my grandson. And i most certainly do not need Master Bruce’s approval. You have a new family, one who loves and appreciates you if what you’ve told me is true. That does not mean I cannot continue to love and support you as well. I have allowed Master Bruce’s choices and approval to keep me from doing what is right by you, as well as the other children. I stood by and did nothing for far too long and it has allowed for the calamity that almost cost us Master Dick and Master Bruce. I will not allow him to keep me from you again. If Mr. Jordan and his fellow Lanterns can give you the family you deserve, then who am I to stop you?”

“So you wouldn’t care then? That I’m not officially Bruce’s kid anymore?”

“All I care for is your happiness and well being. Anything beyond that is up to you my boy.”

Jason leaned over, resting his forehead on Alfred’s shoulder as the older man wrapped his arms around him. “Thanks Alfie.”

“Of course Master Jason. Now, you can show your appreciation by taking some brownies with you to give to your friends. I made far too many for just myself and the family.” He turned, heading back into the manor without a backwards glance. Jason trailed after him, watching as he began taking plastic containers from the cupboard.

“I can take you up,” he offered. “Let you see them and the family and all. I know how much you hate those boom tubes.”

“No, I will remain here.” He pushed the first container into Jason’s hands. “There are things I must attend to first.”

Jason nodded, taking the desserts easily. Considering everything he’d seen, there really was little Alfred could probably do on the Watchtower other than pace and watch the younger bats, maybe keep a watch over Bruce just in case his medical skills were needed. Chances were that wouldn’t be necessary though. A second container was placed in his hands, a note for the bats taped to the lid.

He felt more and more awkward as the moment dragged on, Alfred puttering around the kitchen to give him a snack and another box. His time here was dragging to a close, they both knew it. Finally, Alfred stood before him, hands on his shoulders as his eyes shined with pride. “If you stay much longer you may never leave,” he joked. “As much as I may enjoy the idea...”

“Duty calls.”

“That it does.” He pulled Jason into a final hug, squeezing him as tight as possible. “I am so so proud of you my boy, never forget that.”

He nodded, stepping out of the hold. “Of course Alfie. Thank you.”

“Thank me by visiting when you return with Master Dick. And bring the lads in green with you. I think I can manage a few additional places at the dinner table. It’s the least I can do.”

Jason chuckled as they headed outside, his ring converting his clothes into his uniform. “You just want someone to compare war stories with, don’t you?”

“Hmm, it appears you’ve figured out my secret. Try not to tell anyone, okay?”

“I’ll see what I can do.” He smiled back at Alfred, his feet floating above the ground. “I’ll see you later Alfred.”

“Soon I hope Master Jason. Safe journeys.”

Jason lifted up, containers stowed away in his bag, stuffed between clothes and a few small comforts, as he waved down to Alfred. Soon the man was little more than a speck in the distance, the manor following suit as he flew higher and higher into the atmosphere towards the Watchtower, smile held firmly in place. Alfred always seemed to know what to say to help his nerves. The brownies helped too of course.

Arriving at the Watchtower, it was hard not to notice the shift that had happened, how even just the air felt different. It was still wrong, still full of uncertainty, but now it felt less dreadful, more curious if anything. Rather than staring at the floor the random Leaguers and heroes he passed watched him as they went, eyes curious and questioning. How much of that was directed at him specifically and how much was towards Dick’s situation he had no way of knowing, not if they were going to continue their silence.

It seemed everyone was there that day, eyes staring at him from every direction. It felt odd in a way. Normally they’d all be judging him, everyone watching and waiting, tense as though they expected him to attack, like he was some rabid animal. Now it was less judging and more questioning. The day before there’d been a few sneers, some squinted eyes and pursed lips, but that intensity was gone now.

Had they finally accepted him? Believed he wasn’t some crack pot murderer ready to blow? Was it Dick? Did bringing him back somehow mean he passed whatever arbitrary test they’d put in place for him? Was it the suit?

Okay, a few looks were obviously because of the suit, but he wasn’t going to acknowledge those stares. They weren’t interested before, and he certainly wasn’t interested now. No, he already had a set of eyes to please, not that he’d admit that feeling to anyone.

Speaking of, where was Kyle? He hadn’t seen hide nor hair of the Lantern since they got back from Ysmault. He couldn’t blame Kyle for that though, Jason had been focused on Dick at the time after all, and only let himself leave the Watchtower when Guy promised he’d talk to Dick and make sure he was alright. By that point it was late and he’d figured Kyle had gone to sleep somewhere. He remembered hearing him tell Donna he was beat, it wouldn’t be surprising if that’s what he did. And considering how heavy of a sleeper he could be, let alone how quickly he could fall asleep, it wasn’t that far out of the realm of possibility that he just found a random spot and claimed it for the night.

A now familiar sensation took hold in his stomach, squeezing tighter and tighter the longer he thought about it, as his thoughts began to twist and mutate into something else entirely. He needed to talk to Kyle, and he needed to do it soon, before he lost his nerve. 

While he didn’t find Kyle, he at least managed to find Hal and John in the common area. They seemed to be discussing something, Hal sipping his coffee as John spoke. Hal caught his eye, pulling out the seat next to him as Jason approached. He took the seat, removing one of the containers from his bag to set on the table before them.

“Whatcha got there?” Hal asked, eyeing the container with interest.

“Brownies, courtesy of one Alfred Pennyworth,” he answered, shaking the treats. “Don’t eat them all.”

Hal pouted at the remark before taking one, causing John to chuckle. “You really want to deprive Kyle and Guy of hand made desserts? Really? You’re liable to start a civil war with those kind of ideas,” John joked, taking one of his own.

Most would consider Hal’s moan at his first bite to be scandalous. Jason was definitely one of those people.

“Worth it,” Hal decided as he took another bite. Jason made sure to grab the container before he could go back for seconds.

“You want those to last until we get to Saint Walker don’t you?” he asked at Hal’s look of betrayal.

Hal sighed in the most dramatic way he could, a long drawn out “Fine,” going along with it. He huffed one more time before sitting up right, voice back to being serious. “Anyway, you came at a good time. John’s giving me the rundown on a little, oh what would Kyle call it? Side quest?”

“What do you mean?”

“We’ll need to make a pit stop on our way to the Blues.”

“The Guardians agreed to all of us being off of Oa for the moment so long as we go to Lundi out in 763,” John explained. “It shouldn’t take too long, and we’ll be passing it on our way so we’re not losing much time.”

“What’s the issue?”

“Access to some of their resources has been cut off. A little bit of food and their equivalent of gas, but the big issue is the minerals. It’s only native to that planet, and they use it in their intergalactic trading and tourism. It’s how they keep their interstellar travel and economy up.”

“So get in, find the rock, and we’re done?”

“Basically,” Hal drawled. “Might need to do a little digging, talk to some locals, that sorta thing, but it shouldn’t take more than a day or two.”

“Do the others know?”

”Just that we’re having to stop on Lundi,” John answered. “Didn’t really get a chance to say much more before Guy ran off to find Dick.”

“And Kyle?”

“Kyle took off for his mom’s place after we got back. I figure it’d be best to wait until he returns to tell him.”

“Don’t wanna interrupt family time and all,” Hal joked. “Knowing Kyle he’s probably still asleep. Not everyone can be an early bird you know.”

“Hmm.”

They fell into an amicable silence, John fiddling with some holo disc as Hal sipped his coffee. At some point his hand wound up on the back of Jason’s chair, fingers tapping out a rhythm only Hal could hear. Jason leaned back, chewing on his lip as he remembered his talk with Guy and John, the offer they’d made. He should probably say something shouldn’t he? Make it clear where he stood in regards to their proposition.

John must have noticed his fidgeting, watching him for a second before understanding washed over his face. “I’m gonna go check on Guy,” he said, standing with his few items. “Make sure he isn’t scaring Dick back to the Reds or anything.”

“Good luck with that,” Hal chuckled.

“See you in a bit.”

John left with a wave, heading in the direction of the Watchtower’s training rooms. So Guy was training Dick then? Dick was going to keep the ring?

“What’s up Jay?” Hal asked, tapping his shoulder.

“Nothing,” he answered automatically. He sighed, realizing what he’d done before turning back to Hal. “Well, it’s just, Guy and John kind of mentioned some stuff back on Oa is all.”

“Guy mentioned he told you about that.” He took another sip of his coffee, eyebrows creasing as he pulled the mug back. “That’s okay right? If you don’t want your legal identity back and alive or anything I can tell Roy to put a hold on it. He won’t mind, promise.”

“No, that’s not an issue,” he rushed to explain. His shoulders slouched as he scratched his neck, eyes darting off to the side. “It’s just, ah, something they mentioned. About changing some things.”

Hal perked up, eyes widening in anticipation before returning to normal. “Okay. What all are you thinking of? Like places or education or something?”

Jason stared down at the table, running the words through his head. Was this really alright? Could he really? “Is it really okay to change who my parents are? Who my dad is?”

“Yes, of course it is.” Hal placed his hand on his shoulder, drawing his gaze up to him. “Some people might say no, that once it’s done it’s done and all that. But quite frankly I call horse shit. That’s your decision to make, not mine, or anyone else’s. If that’s something you want, we’ll do it.”

“And you’d be okay with, uh, with being my, well…”

“Absolutely.” Hal moved his chair closer, just enough so he could hold Jason in a loose side hug. “When I said you and the others were like my kids I meant it. I might not get the cute baby or toddler moments or even the teen years, but that’s alright. I don’t need those to know how much I care about you.” He paused, leaning his head against Jason’s. “Honestly, I came to realize a while I probably won’t be having any kids of my own. With how dangerous this job is, and how I’m always away in space, having a kid wouldn’t be a good idea. Add in the constant on and off thing Carol and I had going on for years by then and I knew it wouldn’t work. As for now, well, Guy’s a guy and so am I, so the chances of a mini me running around has reached zero.”

Jason chuckled, leaning against the hold. “I’m sure there’s some alien culture out there that would be more than willing to do some thing about that for you. Someone’s got the tech, I’m sure.”

“Oh god no,” Hal exclaimed, throwing a hand over his face. “Please, Guy has too many ideas on his own, don’t give him anymore.” He shook his head, squeezing Jason’s shoulder again as he smiled. “What I’m saying is yes, if you want me to be your dad I am one hundred percent down for that. I mean, I’d say I apparently already have a claim to the title according to certain people,” he shrugged. “May as well make it official.”

Jason laughed at the joke, relief washing over him as he relaxed further into Hal’s arm, reveling in the responding laugh. It was impossible for anyone to ignore the violet light pouring off of him, or the answering green light that Hal pushed out to keep questioning eyes at bay.

* * *

It should have been obvious that Dick would struggle with his control, if anyone should have been able to see that coming it would have been Jason. After all, he hadn’t been able to do much of anything until months into possessing his own power ring, his emotions locking away his ability to do much of anything with it. His struggle had been acceptance, acceptance of himself, of the things he’d done, the things done to him. He could only assume that Dick’s struggle would be similar, only his acceptance would be focusing on his rage, on the anger he’d hidden away for so long, accepting that it was a part of him that should be acknowledged rather than ignored and pushed away. A person didn’t just receive a ring because of a random, insignificant amount of a corps’ emotion, there had to be something of substance there.

If this training room was anything to go by, Dick had rage out the ass.

The floors and walls were covered in slashes, a few places even seemed melted, others had holes and gouges as though something had stabbed through it. In the middle of it all was Dick, his teeth grit in a snarl and his hands held in shaking fists as Guy tried to coach him through what to do. Dick seemed to be making some progress at least, even if it likely didn’t seem that way to him.

Dick roared in frustration, adding another dent to the wall as Guy evaded the attack and turned to watch. It went on for a few more seconds, Dick’s yelling and slashing and Guy’s silent observation before Dick managed to pull himself back together. He moved to apologize, lips stretched back in a grimace as he looked at the destruction. Guy’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. From his spot Jason couldn’t hear what was said, and with Guy’s back to him he couldn’t read his lips either. Really though, there was only so much he could be saying. 

It was probably something about Dick not being so hard on himself, that the goal wasn’t to master a Red Lantern’s skills but rather to get him in enough control that it wouldn’t be an issue on their way to the Blue Lanterns. They’re only working towards control, and that takes a lot more time and effort than one would expect, especially where emotions were concerned.

He left the room as quietly as he entered, the brief few minutes there enough to let him know the two were alright, or at least as alright as they could get. On one hand he wanted to stay, wanted to offer Dick his support, but that’s not what he needed in that moment. The power and emotions from the rings could be exhausting and overwhelming, adding too many people to the mix too quickly could be dangerous, lethal even based on what he’d seen Dick do already. He could wait to talk to them. They had at least a few days until they got to the Blue Lanterns now thanks to their pit stop at Lundi, and then however long it took to get back to Earth. He had time to help then. Everything would be alright.

What wasn’t alright was Jason’s heart upon finding Kyle cuddled up with Lian as the Lantern talked to Roy. He was doing something with her hair, braiding it maybe, Jason couldn’t really tell. Considering how still Lian was holding, that was most likely the case. Something stirred deep in his chest at the sight, a yearning burning through him, an almost possessive sort of jealousy. So far he hadn’t really seen Kyle with kids other than the few minutes back on Xui’ta, but for the most part it had been Jason handling them. Seeing Kyle now, he kind of wished he’d gotten the Lantern to hold the alien child, if for nothing else than the mental image and memory he’d no doubt carry around for the rest of his days.

He caught a glimpse of black and brown in Lian’s hands and felt his face heat. He’d honestly forgotten about the dolls, the little replicas that he, Roy, and Kori had made for her. They’d been made with love of course, and there was no way he could possibly claim to dislike them. If anything he had to admit they’d done a damn good job, the dolls having little details only the four of them knew. Jason’s hair, those freckles Roy had running across his shoulders, the gems in Kori’s outfit. But he couldn’t deny how self conscious the scene made him feel, with Lian holding her mini Jason close as she sat on Kyle’s lap, the artist braiding her hair with the softest look on his face as her father, Jason’s best friend, sat close by and joked with Kyle like they were long lost friends or something.

Sometimes he felt uneasy about how outwardly affectionate he could be with kids, Lian especially. He’d heard enough shit growing up to know what the people Willis ran with thought about such actions, knew where they landed in the grand scheme of things. Hell, he heard it enough when he and Roy took her to the park, the whispers of other parents and adults managing to weasel their way into his ears as he tried to focus on the child before them. He hated it, hated how it made him question his actions and the few displays of affection he was comfortable giving in public, hated that they couldn’t just go out without the stares or without the thoughts nagging at the back of his mind. Most of all though, he hated when Lian heard it, and he sure as hell hated how upset she got about it. 

No kid should ever feel that enraged on his behalf. They should be happy, focused on school and life, not on whatever bullshit grownups called each other.

Maybe that’s why he liked space so much, of all the aliens he’d met very few had ever met a human before so they never assumed anything about his intentions. They might be a bit weirded out, might think something in regards to his position as a Sapphire or about his relationship with Kyle or the Lanterns, but they at least accepted him in some way.

“Did you bring us brownies?” Lian’s squeal of excitement drew his attention back to the trio, made him aware of the pained expression on his face. He shifted his expression back quickly, approaching them with a smile as he held the mentioned container close.

“I don’t know. Alfred said to leave a box behind but,” he drew out the word, waving the box around, “I don’t know if your daddy wants you to have chocolate this early in the morning,” he teased.

“Daddyyyyy,” she whined, eyes wide as she looked back to Roy. “Please.”

Roy laughed, patting her head as he was clearly used to her attempts at puppy eyes. “One, a small one.”

“Fine.”

Jason let her take the container, laughing as she lifted and twisted it around to find the biggest piece. Looking up he found two pairs of eyes looking back at him in amusement.

“Morning.” Kyle reached up, caressing his cheek before pulling him down for a quick kiss.

Jason chuckled as they separated. “It’s a bit late for morning don’t you think?”

“Time is a social construct that was created to shame me for enjoying a good night’s sleep.”

“And you have no shame is what you’re saying?”

“Only where it matters.”

“Hmm, and where might that be?”

“Aww, Jaybird,” Roy cooed, “you’re so cute when you’re flirting.”

Jason looked back to his friend, saw the satisfied grin on his face. “Seriously Roy?” he grumbled as he stood to his full height, ears burning even as he held eye contact. Considering how that conversation was going, it made sense for the interruption. Lian was still present after all, but still. Did he have to put it that way?

“Absolutely adorable,” Roy amended. He reached over to Lian, bopping her nose as she finally plucked a treat from the container. “And I’m sure our princess here would agree.”

“Hmm?” She looked between the three men in confusion. “What’s adorable?”

“You are,” Jason rushed to say, daring Roy to deny it with a glare. He turned back to Lian, picking her up from Kyle’s lap, making her squeal in excitement as she went airborne before settling in his arms. “You are the most adorable little girl in the world. I’d argue the universe.”

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “You’re being weird again Uncle Jay.”

He heaved a dramatic sigh, throwing his head back. “Well blame your daddy, he’s being mean to me again.”

“Daaaaad,” she whined, head thrown back in Roy’s direction. “Be nice to Uncle Jay. You’ll scare him away if you’re mean like that.”

Roy shook his head at the demand as Kyle hid his snickers behind his hand. Roy stood, moving to take Lian from Jason. She held fast to her uncle, refusing to move.

“It’s gonna take a lot more than that to scare your Uncle Jay away sweetie.”

“You don’t know that,” she pouted.

“Oh princess, you have no idea what your Uncle Jay and I have gotten up to together. If he was gonna run from us he’d’ve done it a long time ago. Now come on,” he said, pulling one of her hands off of Jason’s shoulder, “Jaybird and Kyle need to get ready to head out.”

She huffed, letting Roy take her away. “You’ll be back soon right?” she asked Jason.

“Of course,” he promised. “I’ll see if I can bring you something too, alright?”

“Okay.” She looked down at her doll, an idea turning around and around in her head. “You’ll make me another one right?”

“Another what sweetie?”

“Doll,” she said, holding up here mini Jason. “You have new clothes and stuff, I need a new one.”

He shook his head at the absurdity of the situation, forcing himself to ignore the looks Roy and Kyle were giving him. “I’ll see what I can do,” he promised. “It might not happen until I come back though, okay?”

She nodded vigorously, her little braid hitting Roy in the face. Asshole deserved it.

“Make sure the bats get their brownies okay?” he said, pointing to the container Roy held loosely in his hand. “That’s your responsibility now.”

“Alright.” She held out her small hand waiting for Jason to take it. “Deal.”

He took her hand, once again trying to figure out how he ever got into the situation. “Deal,” he echoed.

“Be safe Jay,” Roy said.

“Yeah yeah, you too,” he answered. “Make sure she doesn’t eat all of them.”

Roy laughed at Lian’s offended expression, her eyes drilling into him as she pouted. “No promises. Later Kyle.”

The two headed for the door, waving their goodbyes as they went, laughter following them as Roy kept going. Kyle’s laughter finally died down behind him, small puffs of air coming out of the Lantern and he worked to control himself. With Lian and Roy’s departure, it was impossible for Jason to ignore the feeling of Kyle’s gaze on his back, that feeling like fingers running over his neck as the other man watched him in interest. He didn’t mind the feeling, if anything he enjoyed the sensation, so different from the pin prints of judgment he so regularly felt from others.

“Hey.” His voice barely projected as he turned to see the affection in Kyle’s eyes. He managed to pull himself together enough to sit down and let Kyle move into his side. “So uh, how’s your mom? Hal mentioned you went to see her.”

“Good. Worried like always, but good,” Kyle answered as he set his chin on Jason’s shoulder, fingers drawing a pattern along his forearm. “I think she got a boyfriend again.” A leg somehow found its way into Jason’s lap as he shifted closer. “She’s gonna want to go on a double date, I can just see it.”

Jason chuckled, hands moving idly over Kyle’s thigh and knee. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“It is,” Kyle whined. “Ugh, it absolutely is.”

Jason laughed at the complaint, then laughed even more as Kyle continued his pilgrimage across his person, somehow winding up half on and half off of him, chin still firmly in place on his shoulder.

Kyle waited until his laughter died down, his breathe hot on Jason’s neck. “She wants to meet you, said you should come by for dinner sometime,” he said softly.

Jason’s breathe caught, his eyes wide as he processed the request. Dinner? With Kyle’s mom? He knew it would happen eventually if they stayed together. Hell, he’d joked about her being his third mom within minutes of them getting together, had spent random moments of random days stuck in a loop of figuring out what he would even do if such a thing happened, if it was even really possible. For how much he’d grown over the last year, for how much he’d changed his thinking, there was just some things that still had a hold on him, some anxieties that dug their way deep into his brain and wouldn’t let go.

“Is that alright?” he asked, hands tightening where they rested.

Kyle pulled away from his shoulder, moving his hands up to Jason’s jawline. “Of course it is, I wouldn’t bring it up if it wasn’t.”

“Oh, okay, yeah. I’d like that.” He paused, bottom lip sucked between his teeth as he remembered his morning at the manor. “Alfred wants me to bring everyone over for dinner, so you, Hal, John, Guy. Honestly we could probably drag along Carol and Kilowog if we wanted to. Poor guy needs to meet some new people,” he joked.

“Alfred is Wayne’s butler, right? So he’s your what? Grandad or something?”

“Yeah, basically.”

“Interesting.”

They fell into silence, basking in the other’s presence and the gentle hum that Kyle’s bare fingers on his face brought. Jason could feel him getting restless where he sat, one of his legs twitching where it rested on the seat next to them, his fingers dancing a sporadic rhythm from Jason’s face to his sides and shoulders. Kyle had way too much energy for any one person, it was only a matter of time before that energy erupted. He may as well be the one to let it loose he supposed.

“I’m sorry.” The echo of Kyle’s voice was unexpected, as was the awkward fumble to figure out who would speak first. At some point Kyle turned on his puppy eyes routine, eyes wide and shining down at Jason. If it wasn’t obvious before, it was obvious now that Jason had lost.

“I completely overreacted back on Ysmault,” Kyle started, pulling himself to sit up straight. “God I was so stupid. You’d just gone toe to toe with Dick and pushed him in the lake, that’s the last time or place I should be acting that way. It was really fucking selfish. I should’ve been focusing on you, not my emotions. Then it gave Atrocitus an opening to attack you and I just…I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.” Jason reached for one of Kyle’s hands, lacing their fingers together before continuing. “I really shouldn’t be joking about my death though, especially now. Since I got this ring I haven’t been doing it as much. I guess it’s a combination of stress and danger, a way to keep myself calm.”

“Like a coping mechanism of sorts?”

“Yeah. I need to find better ways to deal with everything.” He looked down to the side, brows knit together. “I did it a lot with Bruce and the bats to hurt them, remind them of what happened, make them uncomfortable. It became a pattern and I need to break it. I don’t want to hurt you, ever, and especially not like that.”

“I don’t ever want to hurt you either. I’ll be right here, always. We’ll find better ways of managing,” Kyle promised as he took his hand. His smile fell slightly as he blew out a breathe, a pained expression taking over. “We do need to talk about Wayne, what he did, all that. You don’t have to go into detail, but, well…”

“I can do that,” he said. “What do you want to know?”

“What actually happened? Between you, Wayne, and the Joker? Something in the psycho’s story is true I’m guessing, you have the scar and all, but I’m not willing to believe what he said, not without you.”

“I told Bruce he had to make a decision, the Joker or me.” Jason swallowed, his throat running dry as the memory played over in his head. “I gave him a gun, gave him an ultimatum. I had a gun to the Joker’s head, said I’d shoot him unless Bruce shot me. Bruce being Bruce, decided there was a third option outside of shooting either of us. Fucker threw a batarang right into my neck.”

Kyle’s fingers tightened where their hands were connected, wanting to say something but holding off.

“It probably should’ve killed me, most cuts to the neck are pretty lethal, and those batarangs are sharp as hell. It should’ve killed me, but somehow it didn’t.”

“…Why didn’t you tell me?” Kyle asked after a moment of silence.

“Scared I guess. That time, it’s not something I talk about, that anyone really talks about. The only people that know what happened, what actually happened, are me, Bruce, and a pile of ash. I just, it felt like I had a big sign lit up above me screaming damaged, that I wasn’t good enough and am still not good enough. Bruce was my dad, he was my whole world. If even he was willing to kill me for a mass murderer, for my murderer, surely I’m not good enough for much, much less for the people I love to stick around.”

Fingers ran through Jason’s hair, Kyle’s free hand pushing the loose strands back, paying special attention to the patch of white above his forehead as he moved to kiss it. “You are though, you’re more than good enough.”

“Yeah. I think I’m finally starting to believe that. Getting over all my physical fuck ups and shit, it’s been difficult. The scars, my hair, how big I am, all that, it’s been hard to accept it as, well, me. All of it, it’s all things I never would have gotten if I’d never died. I might have some scars and stuff but never like this,” he said, gesturing down at himself, his eyes catching on his chest before he forced them back up to Kyle’s. “And yeah, I might not have stayed as short as I was when I died but there’s no way in hell I would have gotten anywhere near what I am now. I know hair is basically just cosmetic and all, but it would still be all black, there wouldn’t be this white streak that screams of either trauma or edgy twenty something year old. I’m getting better yeah, but they’re still a reminder of what happened, that someone did something to me, that something is wrong with me. I get I’m not the most outgoing person, but I don’t want to be alone again, not because of what someone else did to me.”

“Oh Jason.” Kyle’s hands returned to his face, cradling it softly as his thumbs drew circles along his jaw. “You’re not gonna be alone, never again, you hear me?” he whispered. “If anyone ever leaves you because of what someone else did, because of Wayne or the Joker or anyone else, then they’re a piece of shit who doesn’t deserve you.”

He could feel Kyle, could feel all the emotions the other was directing towards him, all the love and affection, the anger, the fear. It hadn’t taken Kyle long to figure out how to work the connection Jason’s powers created, and Jason couldn’t be happier for it. “Thank you,” he whispered, leaning into the other. A small feeling of guilt rushed through him as he remembered what else they needed to discuss, the thing that he knew needed addressed, even if he didn’t quite know how to word it. “There, uh, there was something else too. It’s nothing major I just, I’m worried is all.”

Kyle looked at him quizzically, lips pursed as he worked through the previous few days in his head. Realization washed over him as he slouched down, embarrassment leaking into the connection. “I’m doing the overbearing shit again, aren’t I?”

“Not right now, but a little before, on Ysmault and with the recordings, yeah,” Jason admitted. “The issue isn’t you wanting to help or protect me, not at all, If anything that’s one of my favorite things about you and this whole relationship we have going on. No one’s really taken care of me before, you know? It’s always been me taking care of everyone else and then myself. I don’t feel like I have to worry with you. I’m safe to just be me. But I’m worried that you want to fight my battles for me, that you’ll want to fix every little thing that comes our way. That’s not possible, and it can’t be healthy. I don’t know how else to explain it, but I like this, us, and I don’t want to fuck it up with something like that.”

Kyle inched closer, an awkward smile spreading across his face. “You’re right, yeah. I can get a bit carried away sometimes with everything. I’ll work on it, promise.” His smile brightened, practically glowed as he leaned into Jason. “God, you make me so happy Jason, I don’t want to fuck this up either.”

Giggles poured from the two as Kyle rubbed their noses together before moving to lightly kiss Jason’s nose. 

“By the way,” Kyle started, readjusting his position to be more fully on Jason’s lap. “Pretty sure I met your mom, T. You know I was joking about the whole villain thing, right?”

Jason laughed, causing Kyle to try and pout, though he was failing horribly. “You aren’t scared are you? Thought you were a big bad Green Lantern, able to overcome fear and all that jazz.”

“Your mom’s an ex-assassin. I think I have a right to be a little scared.”

“I’m not entirely sure about the ‘ex’ part of that, but whatever let’s you sleep at night I guess.” Kyle’s horrified expression was enough to send him into a fit of cackling. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. She said you seemed nice.”

“Oh good, I’m a nice boyfriend.”

“That’s actually pretty high praise coming from her, just saying. You’ll be fine.” He leaned down onto Kyle’s shoulder, felt the other’s hands running over his back, working through the small bundles of tension still left there. He took a deep breathe, breaking in the smell of salt water and ozone that seemed to linger on Kyle. “I’m sorry we haven’t really been able to…”

“No, don’t apologize for that,” Kyle stopped him, hands moving to hold him tighter. He nudged Jason’s chin up so he could see him. “We’re allowed to go slow, alright? There’s no timetable or deadlines we need to meet with this. Just because other couples do it doesn’t mean we have to.”

“But what about your…?”

“I am perfectly capable of controlling myself thank you very much,” he joked. “And I still have two working hands you know.”

“And a ring that can create anything you want.”

Kyle stopped, mouth hanging open before snapping shut at the comment. For how much he seemed to be fighting off the oncoming blush, he was most definitely not winning. “Yeah, uh, let’s not talk about the ring that way. Reminds me way too much of a conversation I had with Guy a while back.”

Jason chuckled, a coy smirk appearing on his lips. He moved closer to Kyle’s reddening face, voice dropping as he teased the man. “And I’m sure you never took his advice.”

Kyle’s very obvious gulp was answer enough. “I plead the fifth.”

* * *

They found the others waiting for them in one of the Watchtower’s many conference rooms. Guy didn’t appear hurt, if anything he seemed relaxed, like he’d just had a good workout rather than evaded a possible stabbing for however long he and Dick were in that training room for. Dick, while not the ray of sunshine he’d usually portray himself as, was at least able to talk to the other Lanterns without spiraling into a spot of self hatred or anger. He could be set off, Jason knew that, but for the moment he seemed okay. 

As he and Kyle entered the room, John and Hal sent them a knowing look. Behind them Guy could be seen waggling his eyebrows at them as Dick remained blissfully unaware. Hal made some sign at him, mouthed something, and Jason was able to piece together that he’d talked to Roy about his papers. A spark of excitement ran through him at the thought, some slight apprehension joining in only to be pushed aside. This was good, it was a good decision, one Jason refused to regret. Bruce could be mad all he wanted, but he didn’t get a say in his life, not anymore. 

“Everything still good to go?” Kyle asked the others.

“Yeah. Just giving Dick and Guy the updates we’ve been getting about our little pit stop to Lundi,” Hal explained.

“Hold up, pit stop?”

“Guardians,” Jason said in way of explanation, wondering what updates Hal was talking about.

“Wait, you already know about this?” Kyle asked.

“Early bird gets the worm and all that,” Jason said. Kyle huffed at the answer, and Jason couldn’t hold back a chuckle at the display before turning back to the others. “Any changes since this morning?”

“Nothing major, just specifics on the minerals and stuff,” Hal answered as he stood up. “We need to head out soon. John, you mind finding Supes or Wondy to let them know we’re heading out? Kyle can go with you so he can catch up on everything.”

“And you?” Kyle asked.

“Gotta make a quick stop at the med bay with these guys.”

Dick perked up from where he was seated next to Guy. “Is Bruce awake?”

“No. J’onn’s been talking to him though, been having to reassemble parts of his mind or something.” Hal sighed, arms crossing as he looked between Dick and Jason. “He’s apparently been asking for Jason since J’onn gave him an update earlier today. Jay,” he turned to him directly, hands clenched, “you don’t have to if you don’t want to. You’re under no obligation to talk to him.”

He thought it over, tried to weight the pros and cons of the situation. On one hand if Bruce was asking for him maybe it was to welcome him back or to thank him for getting Dick back from the Red Lanterns. On the other hand, it could just be a chance for Bruce to tear into him, to call him a coward for running away and a weakling for not being worthy of a “stronger” or a “good” corps. But he didn’t know if that would happen, not without actually going in and talking to the man.

“J’onn’s able to pull me out at any time right?” he asked. At the responding nod, he decided. “Just a few minutes, that’s all he gets right now. I don’t think I could do much more.”

Hal nodded, uncrossing his arms as he started heading for the door. John and Kyle headed out, not without a quick pat to the shoulder and a squeeze to Jason’s hand.

“Did he ask for me?” Dick asked. Those remaining in the room froze. Was Dick really asking that? Like he wanted to talk to Bruce, even after what happened?

“He’s been asking how you’re doing,” Hal assured him.

“But not to talk to me,” Dick finished for him. Something flashed in his eyes, something dark and twisted. Guy leaned over to whisper something in his ear. Whatever it was seemed to work as Dick visibly settled.

“I’m sure J’onn could patch you in to him before we go,” Jason offered.

“Yeah, yeah you’re right,” Dick agreed.

“Well, let’s get a move on,” Guy announced as he pushed himself up. “We take any longer and Johnny and Kyle’ll be back before we even catch a glimpse of Wayne’s crusty ass toes.”

Hal shook his head, grabbing Guy by the arm and pulling him farther ahead of Dick and Jason. He could only assume Hal was asking about Dick’s progress, maybe telling Guy of other developments he wouldn’t be aware of. Dick trudged on beside him, feet light on the cold floor.

“Everything alright?” Jason asked. “Saw you and Guy in the training room earlier, looked intense.”

“Alright isn’t the word I’d use,” Dick said as he looked down at his hands. “It’s still so overwhelming, and I can’t get it under control.”

Jason took his hand, remembering how Dick always seemed to offer physical contact when comforting the younger bats. “Everything was really overwhelming for me too, still is in a way, but it gets better with time and practice. And depending on what you decide to do, you might not even need to worry about it soon.”

“Yeah, it’s just, so damn frustrating. I’m trying everything I can think of to be calm and yet this anger just stays. I hate it.”

“Rome wasn’t built in a day,” Jason shrugged. “Hell, from what I saw you’re at least getting the hand of a few things. It took me like three months of near constant attempts with the Sapphires, then with Carol, then finally with Hal, Guy, and Kilowog to even fly, let alone do anything else. Progress is progress Dick. No matter what happens or how long it takes, I’m here to help you.”

“Thanks Little Wing.” As they neared the med bay they could hear a few voices, Clark and John among them. John and Kyle must have found Clark then, either bringing him to the med bay with them or finding him standing vigilant over his Bruce’s bedside, ever the concerned friend.

“By the way, I was just wondering,” Dick started, looking a bit awkward. “Are you and Kyle partners or something?”

Jason nearly fell to his doom at the unexpected question, only Guy’s sudden arms around his torso enough to keep him from meeting the floor. He could feel his face heating up even as Dick looked on, clueless. “Uh, yes?”

“That’s cool. I thought Green Lanterns only worked with other Green Lanterns. Guess you’re the exception huh?”

Guy and Hal were very clearly struggling to hold back their laughter as they watched Jason fumble for an answer. “You mean partners as in working together partners?” he asked, voice rising the longer this situation went on for. 

“Yes? What else would I be talking about?”

Guy rushed away, a hand to his mouth as tried to get as far as possible before he erupted into a chorus of laughter. Hal tried and horribly failed to hide his own.

“It’s just, um, well, you see,” Jason stuttered.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Further down the hall Guy emerged from the med bay still laughing, dragging a very confused Kyle along.

“Kyle, can you come here a second?” Jason called, mind racing as he tried to figure out what to do.

“Seriously Jason, it’s fine,” Dick continued, finally looking at least a little awkward. “The family was just a bit worried with you and him is all. If you’re just working together then the others can stop worrying is all.”

“No no, it’s okay. You’re gonna find out sooner or later anyway,” Jason explained. Kyle stopped next to Jason, eyes questioning. 

“Everything alright?”

Jason didn’t waste a second in grabbing Kyle’s face and smashing their lips together. Not the best kiss they’d had, if you could even call it one, but Jason figured it would at least serve its intended purpose. He felt the air grow cold as he pulled away. Kyle stared back openly, his pupils blown wide as he regained his balance. Turning to Dick, Jason could see fire in those once blue eyes.

“You’re sleeping with Kyle Rayner?!” he demanded.

“That really depends on your definition of sleeping together,” Jason defended, pushing Kyle behind him.

“Oh god, Bruce was right,” Dick lamented. “You did get your ring because of this asshole, didn’t you?”

“Not at all.” Jason grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. “For fuck’s sake Dick, get your shit together, you’re smarter than this, I know you are.”

“Not smart enough to realize you weren’t straight! If you wanted a boyfriend all you had to do was say something. I know plenty of awesome guys, you don’t need to run off into space to find a man.”

“This is not happening,” Jason grumbled, pulling away to hide his face in his hands.

Dick turned his eyes to Kyle, his eyes narrowed in warning. His voice dropped, lip curling as he growl, “I swear to god Rayner, if you hurt him I will rip you apart limb from limb.”

Jason looked to Guy in alarm, moving himself more fully between Dick and his prey. “That’s the ring talking right?”

“Meh,” Guy shrugged, “more like his brain to mouth filter’s been fried.”

“Great.”

It took a few extra minutes to move their group into the med bay. Jason doubted Dick would actually do anything, but with the red ring’s influence he had no way of knowing for sure. He liked Kyle’s limbs right where they were thank you very much.

“Dick!” a familiar voice called and in the space of a second Dick was captured in blue clad arms. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” Clark said as he squeezed him tighter.

“Don’t really feel okay,” Dick admitted.

As the two talked J’onn approached Jason, the Martian pulling him to the side towards the only occupied bed. Bruce still looked as bad as he had before Jason left for Ysmault, his form still covered in gauze and braces and bruises. 

“You are sure you wish to do this?” J’onn asked as he sat Jason down in a nearby chair.

“Yeah, just for a little bit though.”

“I understand.”

A hand on his shoulder drew his attention away to Hal’s face looking down at him. “I’ll be right here,” he promised. “We’ll all be here.”

Looking beyond Hal’s form he could see everyone watching, each offering their own look of support. He nodded before turning back to Hal and J’onn. “Let’s do this.”

It was an odd sensation having J’onn link him and Bruce mentally. In a way he could feel something similar to when he’d read someone or when he’d show them his emotions, only this was different, more complete, sturdier. Could he ever do something like this, he wondered, create a telepathic link to someone.

The space came into existence slowly, white light surrounding him in an empty void. He couldn’t see anything, the white permeating his view. “Bruce?” he called out. He could still feel J’onn at the back of his mind, knew he and the others were still there, he just needed to wait, that’s all.

“Jason?”

He turned to find Bruce, well a visage of Bruce, looking back at him with a look of hope. He waited, watched as Bruce came closer, his arms raised as though to embrace Jason.

“You came back,” Bruce said as he hands found Jason’s shoulders. “You’re actually here with me, right now. You’re real.”

Jason nodded, allowed Bruce to pull him into a hug even as he remained still. While he didn’t expect physical contact in this place to feel normal, the hug certainly didn’t feel right, not like the hugs from Lian or Roy or Kori, or the intense squeeze of relief from Steph or Cass, sure as hell not like the reassuring weight or Hal or Guy’s arms around him, or the strength and support in John and Carol, the love he felt with Kyle and Alfred and so many others. This felt, it felt all wrong, like Bruce was trying to convince himself this was real, that if he just hugged Jason like Jason was fifteen again then everything could be like it was back then. But it couldn’t, and for how cruel Jason could be, he wasn’t cruel enough to let Bruce continue in this folly.

He gave a soft pat to the man’s back before pulling away, taking care to add a few steps between them as he did so. The look on Bruce’s face screamed of confusion and hurt.

“Jaylad, son, what’s wrong?” he asked, reaching again for Jason.

Jason took another step back, his chest tight as he looked at his former father figure and mentor. “We can’t keep doing this Bruce.”

“What are you talking about?” The confusion became even more apparent, the creases between his brows deepening as he demanded an answer. This place, J’onn, Bruce’s thoughts, whatever it was, it must have brought Bruce’s feeling out, put them on display for him to see. Jason knew Bruce would never show this much emotion, not to him at least, not for him.

“This thing between us, this thing where we act like nothing is wrong, like the last eight years haven’t happened. Where you call me your son, but never treat me like one. The games, the manipulation, it ends now Bruce.”

“But you are my son,” Bruce implored. 

“Then why do you have to keep telling me?”

If they needed air Jason was sure Bruce would be sucking it in through his teeth, his molars no doubt grinding at Jason’s question. Bruce seemed to be battling with himself, different thoughts and feelings crossing his face the longer they stared at each other. Something finally broke, Bruce’s fists clenching as he looked down at Jason.

“Why are you here Jason?” he asked. “To kick me while I’m down? To laugh at what’s happened to me since you left? Why?”

“Stop with the deflecting bullshit already. What’s happened to you? Bruce, how much of what’s happened to you has happened because of you? I know what happened back in Amusement Mile, I know what’s been happening since I left, don’t turn the blame for your bullshit onto anyone else.”

“If you hadn’t left I—”

“I left because of you, because you made it clear I wasn’t needed, let alone wanted. I left because if I stayed nothing would have changed, you’d keep pulling this crap and I’d keep getting whatever brand of bullshit you felt like serving that day.” Jason felt his heart speeding up, his fists shaking as he watched Bruce’s expression shift again and again and again. The scar on his neck throbbed, others twinging along his body, all reminding him of exactly what kind of bullshit he was talking about.

“We can fix this,” Bruce said, eyes hard as he looked through Jason. “This, we can be father and son again Jay. J’onn told me of my condition, I’ll be out of the field for a few months, we can work on us while I recover, we can be better. Then when I’m back on my feet—”

“You aren’t going back in the field.”

“Given enough time—”

“And a Lazarus Pit maybe,” Jason yelled, his blood boiling at the man’s denial. This wasn’t a sprained ankle or a broken bone or two, this was Bruce’s entire body, this was irreversible damage. It was a wonder it hadn’t happened sooner to be honest, but really it was inevitable that this sort of injury would happen. “You have no idea how lucky you are to be alive right now, let alone to still have the family supporting you. They know what happened Bruce, they know where this,” he jerked a thumb towards his neck, “came from. You aren’t going back, not as Batman, not as anything. That’s over Bruce.”

“So that’s it. My time as Batman is over and you decide now is the perfect opportunity to drop me? To cut ties and fuck off across the universe? I thought I knew you better than that.”

“You barely know me at all.” They glared at each other, jaws set as both men waited for the other to back off. When it didn’t come Jason knew he’d have to be the one to end this. It was clear that Bruce wouldn’t listen, not to him anyway. No, Bruce had gone on for far too long always being told he was right, surrounding himself with yes men and people he could convince of his rightness and intelligence. Jason would have to be the bigger man, not that Bruce would see it that way. “I didn’t come here to fight Bruce. I came because you asked to see me, and for how much shit has happened between us I figured I at least owed you this much. But if all we’re here to do is fight, then I’m leaving and I can’t promise I’ll be coming back.”

“Wait, no,” Bruce cried, moving towards him only to stop at Jason’s sudden flinch, a spark of panic flying across Bruce’s face. “I want to fix this, I really do. I want to be your father again, but I never know what to say or what to do, and it only ever seems to get harder. I want you back in my life. You are important to me Jason. I know I’ve been horrible about showing it, but you’ve always been important.”

“But not for the right reasons. Even if we went back to that, to pretending like we’re family and like everything that’s happened never existed, it wouldn’t be enough, and it sure as hell wouldn’t be healthy, for you or me or anyone else who will inevitably wind up involved. The Jason you want died eight years ago. And honestly, I’m pretty sure the Jason you want never even existed. You want your ideal, perfect son, but he never existed Bruce, I was never that boy. Me, I wanted my dad back, in some way I still want him back, but I know you aren’t that person anymore, you haven’t been for a while. It’d be unfair of me to expect you to be.” He looked at Bruce, forced the man to see how serious he was, how much saying these words hurt. “I’m letting myself move on. I won’t let you pull me back in, not again.”

Something must have stuck, must have made a dent on Bruce’s resolve because in the next moment the man’s expression softened, the anger and defiance melting away into guilt and sadness. Any other day Jason might have felt bad for causing that reaction, might have felt responsible for the pain there, but he wouldn’t let himself, not here, not now. He had to stand his ground, he had to, for himself and for Bruce.

“So, what happens now?” Bruce asked in a small voice. “You fly off to wherever and we never see each other again?”

“No, that’s not… I’m not saying I want absolutely nothing to do with you. What I am saying is we need to, I don’t know, start over, not as father and son but just two people who happen to know each other. No obligations, no expectations. I’m willing to give it a try Bruce, but I won’t do it if you can’t agree to that.”

Bruce looked to him, eyes searching for something. Finally he nodded. “I can try that, yes.”

“Thank you.”

They fell into an awkward silence, not quite sure what to say or do next. Bruce finally took the initiative. 

“Where are you off to next?” he asked.

“Lundi, then off to the Blue Lanterns to cure Dick.”

“Is he doing alright?”

“Hit or miss right now. He wants to talk to you before we go.” 

“He does?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t pass it up Bruce, I don’t know how long we’ll be gone for.” 

“Is it just you two? Or is someone else going too?”

“No, not at all. Kyle, Hal, John, and Guy are coming too.”

Bruce seemed to tense up at the names, that gut reaction to hearing the Lanterns’ names never quite able to stay hidden, especially not here. “Have they been causing any issues for you? Gardner mentioned knowing where you were.”

“Issues? No no, not at all. If anything they’ve been nothing but helpful. They’ve been really great actually,” he answered, shifting awkwardly.

Cogs were turning in Bruce’s head, things sliding into place. “They’ve replaced me.”

“No, they’ve filled a hole that’s never really been closed.” Jason stopped for a second to think through everything, to figure out how to explain that no, Hal wasn’t a replacement, the Lanterns weren’t a replacement for the bats, they were their own people with their own respective places in his life. He felt a nudge in his mind, J’onn signaling that he was about to pull him out of the link. “They’re actually pretty great once you get to know them. They’re not replacing you or the bats, none of them are.” He paused, biting his lip as he studied the man before him, the man that was once so damn important to him. “I have to go Bruce. Don’t be too hard on Dick, okay? He’s hard enough on himself.”

“Be safe Jason.”

“You too.”

The med bay came back into view seconds later, J’onn’s hand on his shoulder feeling solid, unlike anything that had happened between him and Bruce. The others were watching him from their places around the room, scanning him for any signs of distress. Considering the power of their rings, he was sure at least one of them was actually scanning his vitals.

“Are you alright?” Dick asked as he moved to his side. “Did something happen?”

“No, no, everything’s fine,” he assured them. “I just need a few minutes to process everything, that’s all.”

“Do you need me to stay? I don’t have to talk to him if you need me more.”

“No, I’ll be good. You go ahead, I’ll be here when you get out,” he promised, standing so Dick could take his seat. He watched as J’onn set to work, Dick’s eyes closing as the Martian created the connection.

He turned away, heading to the other Lanterns seated around the med bay. Plopping himself down next to Hal, he couldn’t help as a feeling of exhaustion took over, his eyes drifting shut. The conversation took a lot out of him. Just as he was about to drift off the smell of chocolate filled his nose, one of the brownie containers held open in front of him. He breathed out a laugh, taking a piece from the box before Hal took it back.

“Thanks,” he whispered. The med bay stayed quiet, the murmurs from the other Lanterns and Clark accompanied by the beeping of the various machines. His eyes drifted to the side, finding Hal still lounging next to him. “You’re sure you’re okay with it?” he asked quietly. “Like, really sure?”

“Absolutely,” Hal answered, throwing an arm over his shoulders as he leaned into the man’s side.

Jason could feel Clark’s eyes on him, knew he was asking what that was about, why they were so close, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care, not when he finally felt welcomed and wanted. And not when he finally had that weight lifted off his chest.

* * *

The view they were giving the Watchtower as they left was no doubt an interesting one. It was like one of those shitty jokes Roy would tell him just to be annoying, four Green Lanterns, a Red Lantern, and a Star Sapphire fly into a bar and all that shit. They were an interesting group, he’d admit that. Really, even when it was just him and the Green Lanterns it had seemed odd, a speck of purple surrounded by an ocean of green. Now there was a speck of red which only seemed to stand out even further in their little group.

They’d only been flying for maybe half an hour, not that long really considering how far they’d traveled, but Jason couldn’t help but notice Dick’s silence amongst the idle chatter of the Lanterns. It felt wrong not hearing his voice in a conversation, especially one that wasn’t filled with the bare bones grunts that signaled Bruce’s attention was still on him. Then again, Dick wasn’t used to the Greens, he only knew what he’d seen in brief moments of battle or meetings and whatever crap Bruce had told him. Jason knew some of what the old man likely said, he’d told Jason plenty over the years. In a way, the Lanterns served as Bruce’s personally appointed verbal punching bag, only unlike the rest of the League they weren’t around enough to become part of the status quo, much less care. Bruce’s control over them was minimal at best, and the man had always hated that fact. He hated that they didn’t feel reliant on him like most of the rest of the League did, hated, that they would question his plans if not outright laugh at them, hated that they were technically a higher authority. 

Being in their midst, seeing what they were actually like, it was probably a pretty big shock for Dick. Hell, so far Dick had spent the longest time with Guy, and Bruce definitely didn’t paint an accurate picture when it came to that particular Lantern.

That was probably it. Dick’s silence was just him taking in everything he’d seen so far. After all, only a day or two ago he’d been under the control of his own rage. Coming out of that and being thrust into this new role, to have all this information dropped on him so quickly, it had to be confusing. Still…

He flew closer to Dick, nudging him as he asked, “You alright?” Watching Dick fly, he seemed to be a freaking natural at it, a similar occurrence happening with the few powers Jason had seen. As much as he loathed the feeling, he had to admit there was a spark of jealousy running through him when he thought about it. He’d taken months, had struggled and fought for his abilities, yet Dick could defy gravity after having the ring for only a few days. He wanted to feel happy for the other, in a way he did, but some habits just wouldn’t die, and feeling jealous of ole Dickiebird seemed to be one of them.

Dick stayed quiet, eyes squinted as he looked forward in thought. Jason assumed he just didn’t want to talk and began to drift away only for Dick’s voice to pull him back. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Jason looked back in confusion. “About?”

“About Bruce, what he did. Why wouldn’t you say anything?” Jason could see the frustration rolling off of him, the anger at himself for not seeing what had happened, at Bruce for causing s much pain.

“I was angry,” he admitted. At Dick’s questioning look he continued. “I was scared too, that you wouldn’t believe me, you’d think I was lying to make him look bad. Or that you would believe me, but that you would think Bruce was in the right, that you’d want me dead too.”

“I’d never—”

“Dick, we were never on the best of terms before I died. We sure as hell weren’t after I came back. Really, at this point we’ve mostly just tolerated each other, we’ll have a few good times here and there but nothing to brag about. Is it really so hard to imagine that I might have thought you’d want me dead? Or at the very least, with your track record and the record of every other bat, you’d all just side with Bruce?”

Dick looked on in shock, apparently never considering the possibility before. Really, it was a no brainer, Jason was an outsider, had always been an outsider. He’d been some street rat that Bruce took pity on and brought home, to the home that had a Dick Grayson sized hole in it. He’d been the one to take up Dick’s old mantle without him knowing, he’d been the one to take Bruce’s attention when all Dick clearly wanted was a father who cared. Then Jason died and Dick got a second chance, a better brother, one he actually liked. And of course Jason returned to interrupt all of that, to remind them of the tragedy they painted over, that they buried under assumptions and fake warnings about recklessness and following orders. Dick hadn’t wanted him to begin with, he certainly hadn’t wanted him when he returned. Was it so hard to see where that thought could lead someone?

“Why the hell did you stick around? With all of that, why do that to yourself?” Dick asked.

“Misplaced loyalty, a yearning for family, I don’t know, lack of options? Not many places a dead kid can go you know. And besides, if that’s how the people who say they love me treat me, how much worse are the people who don’t going to be?”

Dick’s eyes began to glow, red trickling past his lips as he seethed in rage. Jason grabbed his forearm, dragging those glowing eyes to him. 

“It’s not your job to fix his fuckups Dick.”

“But I, and he—”

“It’s in the past. Right where it belongs. Let’s focus on the here and now, okay?”

Dick nodded, eyes shifting away as he tried to pull himself back together again. It was clear that the others were listening, their chit chat having died down a while ago. He caught Guy’s eye, saw the concern directed at Dick. The ring really was that bad, wasn’t it?

“Have you decided what you’re going to do?” Jason asked Dick once his eyes returned to a muted red.

“About what?”

“About the ring. Are you keeping it?”

“No, I’ve already hurt too many people with this thing, I lost control because of the rage it makes me feel. I can feel it eating away at my control, like it’s a parasite just feeding my anger. I can’t risk it.”

“Okay.” 

“That’s it? Okay? You’re not going to try and convince me to keep it or something?”

“No. Keeping the ring is your decision Dick, not mine. Whether you keep it or not I know you’re doing what you think is right. I trust your judgment.”

Dick stared at him for a moment as though unable to believe what Jason had said. Was it truly so strange to believe that he wasn’t going to force him to keep the thing? The he thought of an empty batsuit, of Dick forcing himself, or someone else forcing him into the role again, stripping away his identity so as to keep another man’s intact. He thought of how that suit was once again empty, and how it was probably waiting for Dick back on Earth again, and once again he’d feel compelled to wear it. It made sense then, all of it. 

Dick finally settled in a small smile, bumping their shoulders together. “Thanks Little Wing.” He chuckled, looking to him with an arched brow. “Keep this talk up and we’ll have you slated to be one of those motivational speakers at Gotham Academy. Damian would love it I’m sure.”

“Hey, I can’t let you have all the good shit you know.” Jason moved to shove him, only to have Dick shift around him, the bastard wrapping himself around Jason like a koala, squeezing tight in his contorted hug. “For fuck’s sake Dick, could you not? The guys are right there.”

“Are you ashamed of me?” Dick whined, squeezing tighter.

“I’m about to be if you don’t remove yourself.”

“But you’re the best size for a hug. I don’t have to worry about crushing you, and you’re nice and firm, but a soft firm, like a nice pillow. It’s a win win.”

“It really isn’t.”

He could hear the others snickering, their attempts at covering the sound only doing so much to stop its travel.

“Hey Guy,” he called up, grabbing the Lantern’s attention. “You mentioned some new song you heard the other day right? What was it again?”

Guy’s eyes lit up at the request, a glee taking over as he saw Jason’s revenge for what it was before he began bellowing out a tune. Looks of betrayal were passed around as Jason laughed at their plight, ignoring the huff of outrage from the man attached to his back.

* * *

Epilogue

The flight hadn’t been too bad, even with Jason setting loose the monster known as Guy’s singing voice on everyone. Hal might love the man, but by god he absolutely did not have the chops for any kind of music, karaoke included. He loved his voice, could listen to it for hours on end when Guy was talking about something he was passionate about, but he absolutely could not handle his singing for more than two songs at most. Still, he couldn’t say it was the worst he’d ever heard, and seeing Kyle’s look of terror as Guy began his fifth song certainly added to the moment. It got even better when Dick finally released himself from Jason to drift off in the distance with Kyle, both shooting a look of betrayal at Jason, oh that was wonderful.

“Looking a bit chipper up here Hal.” John floated beside him, a satisfied grin on his face. “Something you want to share with the class? Those brownies were good, but not that good man, spill.”

Hal looked to the group behind them, Kyle hiding behind Jason as though that would somehow save him from Guy’s voice, Dick behind Kyle as one of his eyes began to twitch and his hair began to twist around itself. Jason laughed at the two, joining in on whatever pop song Guy had decided to bless them with.

“He called me dad,” he said turning back to John. “Back on Ysmault. And earlier, he asked if he could make it official on his papers.” He shook his head, finally letting himself think about everything the situation entailed. How he wound up here he had no idea. “Guy and I joked about him being our kid, but I never imagined he’d actually want to be.”

“And is that a bad thing?”

Hal rolled the question around, thought about everything that had happened these last few months, everything that had changed, that had been renewed. “No, it’s not. I just don’t get what he could possibly see in having me as a dad, you know?”

John looked at him, eyes rolling back and forth. “You’ve been a father figure to people already Hal. Roy, Kyle, how is this any different?”

“There was never any expectation I guess. Nothing official.” He sighed, old conversations playing over in his mind, reminding him of the kind of shitshow Jason had removed himself from. “Jason’s already been betrayed and abandoned by so many parental figures. I don’t want to join that list.”

“You’re scared,” John declared. Hal’s glare was answer enough. “Hal, man, look at what you’ve been doing since you met him, everything he’s been able to accomplish in that time because of you. You didn’t help him under the expectation of some reward, much less a son, and he sure as hell didn’t expect to get a father out of it.”

“Yeah, but—”

“If he decided to leave, to go back to Wayne and never talk to you ever again, could you handle that? Could you let him go without a fight?”

It wasn’t even a question worth deliberating. “No.”

“Why?”

“He, I care about him, like I care about Kyle or Helena or Roy, but more, different I guess. I just, I couldn’t. He may as well take my arm with him if he did. He might not be related to me through physical means but he, it feels like he is anyway.”

“Good. Honestly, I get the feeling Jason would be the same if someone tried keeping you guys apart. If Wayne had some miraculous recovery and tried to force Jason to never see you again. Well, I can’t see that recovery lasting very long.” John patted his shoulder, his eyes drifting to the group behind them. “Between you and Guy he’s got something that’s actually kind of stable, something he hasn’t had before. You’re good for him.”

“You say that like you haven’t helped.”

“I’ve helped, yeah, just not in the way you’ve been able to. You’re good for him Hal, and he’s good for you too. Let’s your maturity show for more than ten seconds.”

“Hey!”

John chuckled, avoiding the bump Hal directed at him. “Speaking of maturity, you and Guy need to mature your relationship a bit quicker and get hitched already. Can’t take the chance of Kyle dropping the question first you know. He’s a, oh how would he put it? He’s a romantic like that.”

Hal floundered for an answer, his usual response to the idea of settling down dying in his throat. This was different, all of it. “Oh please, let’s be real. Jason would be the one proposing in this hypothetical situation. Which is not happening anytime soon, not at all.”

John squeezed his shoulder again with a reassuring smile for his friend. “You’re doing just fine Hal. Quite worrying so much.”

Maybe he’d let himself believe that for once.

“Twenty bucks says Kyle proposes first.”

This was going to be a long flight.

**Author's Note:**

> Random thought: between Guy and Hal, would Guy call Hal a dilf or a dif, seeing as they're way past the "I'd like to" part XD  
> I was tempted to put in a Talia scene, like I really wanted to, but I couldn't quite get her to fit in a way that would flow with the rest of the story. Good news though, we should be getting some of her soon based on the idea I have for the next part. Fingers crossed my brain doesn't screw it up.  
> For anyone interested, I'm on tumblr [ do_not_careissa ](https://do-not-careissa.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
